finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Basilisk (creature)
'' by Yoshitaka Amano.]] Basilisks are recurring enemies from the series. They appear as giant horned lizards with bulging eyes that greatly resemble chameleons, although in several recent installments they have become more Anacondaur-like in their appearances. Their common threat is their ability to Petrify characters using their stare, although there are often times when this status is their biggest weakness. The petrification usually is gradual (similar to Condemned when compared with Death), but in some games it happens instantly. Basilisks first appeared in the original Final Fantasy as a basic enemy. They are commonly in the same family as Catoblepas and Midgardsormr enemies. Appearances Final Fantasy The Basilisk (Sauria on the NES) is an enemy that appears as a random encounter on an island in the dragon chain. Later, they appear in Chaos Shrine, where they are easy to defeat. * Basilisk * Lizard * Fire Lizard * Catoblepas Final Fantasy II The Basilisk is an enemy that can use the Gaze V move, which inflicts Petrify on one target. * Basilisk * Salamander * Ice Lizard * Catoblepas Final Fantasy III The Basilisk is fought in the small desert to the west of Kazus. Basilisks cause the Sleep status with their Stare attack. * Basilisk * Cockatrice Final Fantasy IV Basilisks appear in the Antlion's Den. Although they cannot petrify characters, their stronger relative, the Black Lizard, can. * Basilisk * Ice Lizard * Black Lizard * Catoblepas In the 3D version, Basilisks appear in the same location, and can be easily defeated with physical attacks. Edward can inflict Sleep or Confuse on them to make the battle easier. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Basilisk, Ice Lizard, and Black Lizard appear as enemies. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Basilisk inflicts Petrify with its Stone Gaze. * Basilisk * Ice Lizard * Black Lizard Final Fantasy VI The Basilisk has high HP and can inflict Petrify with its Stone Gaze ability. It can be fought on various islands in the World of Ruin. The Lizard, more cyan in color, is a palette swap fought at Serpent Trench in the World of Ruin. * Basilisk * Lizard Final Fantasy VII Bagrisks use Quake 2 and Petrify. They are fought in the Cosmo Area. Final Fantasy IX Basilisks have attacks that can deliver Petrify status to the player. They appear in groups in Burmecia. Final Fantasy X The Basilisk has the ability to use Stone Gaze and can be found on Djose Highroad. * Basilisk * Anacondaur * Jormungand Final Fantasy X-2 The Kukulcan can use the Stony Glare attack. These enemies take ten kills to Oversoul. * Kukulcan * Chac * Gucumatz Final Fantasy XII Basilisks have an serpent-like appearance. They can be found in the southwestern parts of the Feywood and have the abilities Gnaw and Tail Spear. * Basilisk * Wildsnake * Viper * Python * Serpent * Marilith (Mark) * Grey Molter (Rare) * Midgardsormr (Rare) Final Fantasy XIV Basilisks bear resemblance to the Peiste-type enemies from Final Fantasy XI. ''Final Fantasy XV Basilisks appear in the Vesperpool region in Cleigne, and are fought during the Breeding Season: Rooster Extermination Hunt. Justice Monsters Five The Basilisk is an obtainable R monster. It is an Earth-elemental monster whose type is Climb, class is Mystic and its specialty is Balance. Its hero tech is Rock Blast which fires a spray of missiles upward. Its leader bonus is Earthstorm which increases Earth damage dealt by 30%. Its auto-effect is SOS Luck +20% which boosts Luck by 20% when below 30% HP. ''Vagrant Story The Basilisk takes on the appearance of a gray-blue lizard. It can be found at Snowfly Forest. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Basilisk can be found at Bone Dungeon and has the abilities Claw and Fang. They are lizard-like in appearance and use two simple physical attacks. They are no danger to the player. * Basilisk * Flazzard * Salamand Final Fantasy Adventure The Basilisk is an enemy found within the desert region between Menos and Jadd. They have a chance of inflicting Ston per hit, they also can drop Ruby. The Final Fantasy Legend As a Tier 6 lizard, the Basilisk is not a fightable enemy, but is a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy Legend II The Basilisk is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Basilisk is an enemy encountered outside of Guera and inside the Moonlight Tower during the early stages of the story. After darkness floods the world, the enemy can only be encountered inside the Trial Tower. The monster can only use the the Poison spell. Final Fantasy Dimensions Basilisk appears as a regular enemy. It can be found in mountain areas such as Mt. Lux and Mt. Liene as well as the Crystal Temple. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Basilisk appears as an enemy. PFF Basilisk.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' version. PFF Basilisk FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' version. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Basilisk is an enemy inside the Fabul Waterways. It uses Talon Dive and drops the Ogrenix. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Basilisk from Final Fantasy IX appears as an enemy. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Basilisk FF1.jpg|''Final Fantasy'' artwork. FFX_Basilisk.jpg|''Final Fantasy X'' artwork. FFA Basilisk Artwork.gif|''Final Fantasy Adventure'' artwork. Etymology It was known as Sauria in the original Final Fantasy. The name "Sauria" means "Reptile" in Greek. it:Basilisco Category:Recurring enemies